


A Consummation Devoutly To Be Wished

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Perchance to Dream [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: “How long?”

  Clint licked his lips and held Phil’s gaze. “Six hours, sir.”
This is a complete stand-alone fic in the Perchance to Dream verse. You don't need to read the rest of the series (but of course, I hope you do!).





	

**Author's Note:**

> In these tumultuous times, I hope this _Perchance to Dream_ extra brightens up your day. :)

“I’d like for us to try something,” Phil said after he’d pulled open his apartment door.

“Okay,” Clint said, trying to keep his voice level, pretending as if his cock wasn't already pressed up against the zipper of his jeans. He moved further inside, tugging off one of his leather gloves by placing the tip of the middle finger into his mouth, as Phil closed the door behind him. Clint tried to act nonchalant as he shrugged off his outer garments and toed off his motorcycle boots but anticipation coiled deep in his belly and he could feel Phil’s gaze raking over his form.

The moment his winter coat and flannel were on a hanger, Phil was crowding him against a wall, slotting their bodies together and his thigh deftly sliding in between Clint’s legs to press against his burgeoning erection. On any day that move never failed to make him lose his breath; this time, his breath came out in a hard exhale that Clint just barely stopped from being a moan as the plug inside him shifted, coming to rest heavily on his prostate. Phil’s eyes narrowed as he took in Clint’s expression and he stepped back to sweep his gaze over Clint’s body once more.

“How long?”

Clint licked his lips and held Phil’s gaze. “Six hours, sir.”

He was gratified to see a muscle in Phil’s jaw leap, his eyes darken. Phil had given over possession of the smallest plug in his collection months ago and Clint had been slowly working himself up to wearing it for longer periods of time. There had been only one rule to follow: he couldn't come without Phil’s permission. On some days he couldn't stand it for ten minutes, his body riding the edge of orgasm too fast, too soon with the sensations it provided; on others he could ignore it almost entirely. Today, he had been almost hyper-aware of its every movement but content to enjoy the periodic flares of pleasure, his cock pleasantly full for hours. The ride over to Phil’s on his motorcycle had almost been his undoing, however; he hadn't anticipated how much the metal plug would transmit every single vibration of the engine. Need thrummed through him, making his heart beat a wild tattoo against his ribs.

“Hands against the wall.”

Clint immediately complied, pressing his open palms to the cool surface behind him and pulling in a shaky breath. Phil studied him for a long moment, those blue-grey eyes taking in every inch of him, before he placed his own palms on either side of Clint’s head, bracketing him in.

Clint blinked. Then again, more slowly. He took a deep breath of the scent of Phil’s expensive cologne and his spine relaxed, vertebrae unlocking one by one, his body melting against the wall. His vision was blocked on either side by Phil’s forearms but he was comforted by the familiar sight, the strength apparent in the corded muscles. He knew Phil would take care of him.

“You go down so easy for me, sweetheart,” Phil murmured.

Clint could feel heat flush suddenly at the back of his neck, an answering rush of embarrassment flare in his chest. He ducked his head, unable to hold Phil’s gaze any longer, his own eyes falling upon the erection straining at the crotch of his jeans. Funny how it seemed a distant concern at the moment, much like the plug still stretching his hole. He blinked again and suddenly it wasn’t enough to be surrounded by Phil’s presence. He wanted Phil’s hands on him, his lips caressing his own. He wanted the solid press of Phil’s body again. His fingers flexed against the wall.

“Eyes on me, Clint.” The command was gentle but absolute.

Clint raised his gaze. Phil searched his eyes, nodded to himself at what he saw there, and then leaned in to brush their lips together. The kiss was soft and all too brief and Clint found himself leaning forward as Phil drew back, chasing the fleeting sensation of warmth it had evoked. Phil’s lips were back in the next instance, a firm press against his own for just a moment before he pulled away again.

Clint stifled a whimper and waited, fighting the urge to reach out and pull Phil close. Another brush of lips greeted him and Clint couldn’t help but open his mouth in response. Phil ignored the invitation though and Clint felt the sharp bite of teeth on his lower lip before a quick swipe of Phil’s tongue soothed it away. A shiver of arousal went through him as Phil drew back again.

“Hmm?” Phil murmured as he briefly captured Clint’s upper lip with his teeth, tugging on it gently before letting it go.

“You’re teasing me.” It wasn’t what he’d expected to happen when he first walked through the door. The amount of heat in Phil’s eyes usually meant Phil taking him over the first available surface he could find. The memory of Phil taking him hard against the dining room table made his fingers flex again against the wall.

“Actually, I’m not,” Phil replied. His expression was calm as he deliberately pressed against Clint’s erection. Clint immediately stilled, a shock of desire traveling through him even as the heat of Phil’s thigh made his cock fill even more. Phil slowly moved forward until Clint was pinned between his leg and the unyielding wall, its pressure against the plug in his ass causing Clint’s mouth to fall open in a soft gasp.

Phil paused for a breathless moment, his gaze searching Clint’s eyes. Then he moved and Clint couldn’t hold back a sharp whine. His eyes were glued to Phil’s face but his entire focus was on the hard muscle of Phil’s thigh slowly dragging along his length. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as every single inch of his cock was treated to the delicious pressure. His heart was beating so hard that he felt as if it were about to leap out of his chest by the time Phil began to reverse directions. His fingers were pressed hard against the wall behind him, as if he were attempting to dig into it, and he couldn’t seem to stop making small desperate gasps every few seconds. When Phil finally stopped, Clint felt the back of his neck burn again when he realized just how wet the front of his jeans were with precome.

“Sir?” Clint asked, his voice cracking a little, when Phil didn’t move again.

Phil tilted his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to do all the work,” he said in a chiding tone.

Clint stared at him for one uncomprehending moment before his brain caught up to his meaning. Still, he was hesitant when he shifted his hips, biting back a moan at the pleasure that zinged through his body with even that small motion.

“That’s it.” Phil’s voice was encouraging and warm. He shifted his leg up higher, making it easier for Clint to move against it. “Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

Now that he’d started, his hips were moving as if they had a life of their own, thrusting helplessly. His breath hitched every single time the head of his cock dragged along the warm, hard surface of Phil’s thigh. He felt wanton, grinding against Phil, and somehow exposed even though they were in the privacy of Phil’s apartment. It was similar to how he'd felt on his bike on his way over, biting his lip as the engine rumbled underneath him, wondering if the drivers around him could tell he was close to losing his mind. Clint’s eyes closed as a sharp twist of his hips at the thought caused a particularly intense wave of pleasure to shoot up his spine and a moan to fall from his lips.

He could feel his orgasm approaching but he could not stop himself from riding Phil’s thigh if his life depended on it. He’d had desire thrumming through his body for too long, the plug was shifting against his prostate with every movement of his hips, and everything just felt. Too. Good.

“Sir,” he gasped. “Phil! I'm gonna, I'm gonna - ” He lost his breath as the edge came up blindingly fast.

“Come.”

There was definite amusement in Phil’s voice but enough steel in the command that Clint obeyed instantly, waves of pleasure cresting over him as he ground against Phil’s thigh, moaning loudly as he shuddered out his release with eyes shut tight and mouth slack. He slumped against the wall when he was done, sweat dotting his brow, completely wrung out. Clint’s chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath and it was several minutes before he could peel open his eyes to see Phil peering back at him, satisfaction evident in the curl of his lips.

“You did that on purpose,” Clint said accusingly. The effect was somewhat lost by the fact that his voice came out more plaintive than anything else.

“Clint,” Phil said evenly. “There was no way in hell you were going to be able to do anything that I'd planned this evening with the state you were in when you walked through my door.”

Clint’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the fact that your pupils were already blown and you were shivering before I even touched you.”

“It’s cold outside.” The protest sounded weak to even his ears and judging by the unimpressed look Phil gave him, Clint hadn't fooled him either. He’d stood outside of Phil’s building for fifteen minutes, once he'd parked his bike, before he felt like he could move without climaxing. Really, it had been a foregone conclusion that Phil would have him coming within ten minutes of opening the door.

“I’ve seen you wear a T-shirt outside in the dead of winter while it's snowing.” Clint could see the contemplative look in Phil’s eyes. “What was it? Was it wearing the plug for so long?”

Clint averted his gaze. “My motorcycle,” he mumbled. “The vibrations.”

Phil hummed. Silence reigned for a moment.Then Phil deliberately shifted his thigh and Clint couldn't hold back a groan as a bolt of pleasure shot through him.

“And you're still so sensitive,” Phil murmured. Clint wasn't sure he liked the gleam in Phil’s eyes but at that moment Phil moved his thigh away completely. “Let me show you what I have planned.”

He pushed off from the wall and headed towards the living room, directing Clint to follow him. Clint masked a grimace at the cooling come in his underwear as he did so and cast a curious glance at the neatly wrapped bundles of jet-black hemp rope lined up on the coffee table along with a thick metal chain. A pair of bondage scissors and a large book lay on the table next to them, with the word ‘shibari’ in its title. Wordlessly, Phil flipped the book open to the correct page and handed it to Clint.

Clint’s eyes widened as he took in the stunning picture.

“Yes?” Phil asked but there was certainty in his voice. Clint knew he could read the answer in the way Clint’s fingers traced the image.

“Yes, sir,” Clint breathed out.

“It’s an intricate tie,” Phil said. “Do you think that you can keep the plug in for a little longer?” 

Clint dragged his eyes away from the image and thought about it. The plug was a constant presence in the back of his mind but he was riding on enough endorphins that it was pleasant rather than annoying. “I think so, sir.”

Phil nodded and his hand came up to cup Clint’s jaw, his thumb sweeping across his cheek. “This will take a while. Go use the bathroom and reapply lube. I want you naked when you come back in here.”

Clint could feel that flush heating the skin at the back of his neck again but he couldn’t deny, re-entering the living room ten minutes later, that he felt better having cleaned up, emptied his bladder, and coated the plug with more silicone lube before reinserting it. He clutched a towel around his waist, having left his clothing in a pile on the bathroom floor.

When he was only a few feet away, Phil stepped forward, grasping the back of Clint’s neck with one hand and pulling him close by wrapping his other arm around Clint’s waist. He eased Clint’s lips open with his tongue and swept inside with complete authority, giving Clint the kind of kiss he’d wanted earlier, seeking every corner of Clint’s mouth with long, almost lazy, glides of his tongue. Clint grasped the rolled-up shirtsleeves of Phil’s dress shirt and surrendered to the kiss without a hint of hesitation, feeling the world start to go hazy around the edges.

He sucked in a breath when Phil finally released his lips only to let it out on a breathy moan when Phil traced the curve of his right ear with his tongue before worrying the lobe with his teeth. Phil’s lips trailed the length of his neck, leaving sparks of sensation in their wake, before sucking at the skin directly above Clint’s clavicle.

Clint’s hands tightened on Phil’s shirt. “Still teasing,” he managed to say before colors burst behind his closed eyelids as Phil’s teeth sank into the mark he’d created.

“That’s true,” Phil absentmindedly agreed when he’d let go of Clint’s skin. “I should begin,” he said but then set about creating another large love bite above Clint’s collarbone that had him making small whimpering sounds in his throat by the time Phil was done. Meanwhile, Phil’s hands had moved to Clint’s shoulders and begun to trail along his arms, which Clint let fall to his sides to give Phil better access. He suppressed a shiver as the pads of Phil’s fingertips raised goosebumps on Clint’s skin.

“After all,” Phil murmured, his thumbs tracing small circles into the crooks of Clint’s elbows before moving on. “I do have plans to make you scream my name when you come.”

Clint’s entire body swayed towards Phil. He could feel his heart speeding up in his chest, desire coiling low in his belly once more. He opened his eyes and was immediately captivated by the expression on Phil’s face, dark promise enhanced by the possessive glint in his eyes. Phil’s cock was hot and hard against his inner thigh. 

Phil’s hands had reached his wrists and he suddenly gripped them tight, knocking Clint momentarily off balance as he pulled Clint towards him, and crossing them to rest in the small of Clint’s back. “Don’t move,” Phil said before letting go.

Clint’s cock jerked, as Phil slid his hands along Clint’s waist, already starting to plump up again. “I don’t know if you or my dick realize this,” Clint said, clenching his teeth as terry cloth rubbed across the head, “but I am _not_ a teenager anymore.”

“Which just makes me even more impressive when I make you come multiple times in a night.” Phil slipped Clint’s towel off his hips and turned to lay it across the ottoman.

Clint, relieved to have the fabric away from his sensitive cock, let out a small sigh. “Yeah, after telling me not to come for weeks on end,” he groused, not quite under his breath.

“Keep talking,” Phil said pleasantly, smoothing the wrinkles so that the towel lay flat, “and you don’t have to come again tonight either.”

Clint shut his mouth instantly. Laughter danced in Phil’s eyes when he straightened up. “That’s what I thought,” he said. “Go ahead and sit down.”

Clint had to swallow a gasp when the plug pressed more firmly against his prostate as he settled onto the ottoman’s surface. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Phil taking his time rearranging his supplies on the end table so that they were in easy reach. Phil sat down behind him in the armchair, the ottoman already placed so that Clint was sitting a comfortable distance away for Phil to work.

“This really will take some time,” Phil said, starting to unwrap one of the bundles of rope. “Do you want me to put on some music?”

“Whatever you like, sir,” Clint said softly, already feeling himself starting to slip under. They’d spent quite a few evenings like this already, Phil’s clever fingers wrapping silky smooth ropes around his body. Most of those nights ended with Clint on his knees, if the ropes allowed it, while Phil admired his handiwork, Scotch in hand. The other nights, well, they had been decidedly less tame in their ending.

Clint heard Phil stand up behind him and watched as he crossed the room. He ignored the oft-used record turntable for a more modern mp3 player and a jazzy tempo filled the air a moment later. Clint recognized the familiar melody of _Ain’t No Sunshine (When She’s Gone)_ once a brassy sax joined in.

When Phil turned around, the amount of heat in his eyes made Clint grip the edges of the ottoman. They had been together for almost a year and the way Phil looked at him still took his breath away. Lust and desire, yes, but also respect and pride for the man that Clint had become and a possessive glint that made Clint feel as if he finally belonged somewhere. He never wanted Phil to look at him any other way.

Phil made his way back to the armchair and brushed a kiss across the back of Clint’s neck as he sat down. “Relax, sweetheart,” he murmured.

Clint dropped his shoulders and let his hands fall to his sides. A moment later, he felt the first slide of smooth rope across his chest. As Phil worked, Clint let himself drift, willingly moving his body whenever Phil gave him a nudge in a new direction. Clint knew they hadn't done this as often as Phil would have liked; there were a few times when Clint had walked through the door and Phil had immediately vetoed any sort of bondage, no matter how much Clint had protested that he was fine, that he could handle it. Somehow, Phil could look at him and just know when it would be too much.

The sound of a rattling chain broke through his thoughts and he caught his breath, unable to suppress a shiver when cold metal touched the bare skin of his back.

“Okay?” Clint heard Phil ask, his hands stilling on Clint’s skin.

“Yes, sir,” Clint said softly. He swallowed as Phil resumed his movements, his cock starting to fill and lengthen again.

It seemed that the portion of the design at the base of Clint’s neck was the most intricate and Phil spent what seemed an inordinate length of time to Clint getting it exactly right. At long last, he seemed satisfied and the rest of it went more quickly, every turn of the rope around Clint’s arms securing them close to Clint’s body.

“Is it too tight anywhere? Any numbness or tingling?” Phil murmured when he was done, checking the ropes himself even as he asked.

“No, sir,” Clint said and was embarrassed to find his voice already thick with arousal.

Phil rose from his seat and moved around the ottoman to face Clint. It put the bulge of his erection directly in front of Clint’s face and his mouth watered when his gaze landed on it. Phil’s eyes were heavy-lidded as he looked down at Clint but he only helped Clint to his feet and guided him into the bedroom with a hand loosely grasping the back of his neck.

Clint’s breath caught again when he saw the new large freestanding three-fold mirror. In front of it were a small cushion and a sex toy that Clint had never seen before but could guess at its function.

“Sir?”

Phil caressed the side of Clint’s neck with his thumb. Clint leaned into with as much as his body as he could without falling over.

“I want to watch you,” Phil said and his voice was low and rough. “I want to see you fall apart for me.”

Another shiver went through Clint. “Yes, sir,” he breathed out.

Phil led him over to the mirror. “Kneel.” The command was absolute.

Clint obeyed it without hesitation, legs gracefully folding underneath himself, feet tucked under his buttocks. Phil’s hand still rested on his neck and the gentle pressure coaxed him to keep going, bending forward until his cheek rested on the pillow. HIs eyes were wide in his reflection, shining with anticipation. He wanted to shy away from the image but Phil wouldn’t let him, hand unmoving from the back of his neck.

“Look, Clint,” Phil said softly. “Look at how gorgeous you are.”

Clint couldn’t disobey the order, his eyes traveling along his own body in the reflection. A metal chain formed the backbone for the twists of the rope in and out of its links. There were a few turns of the rope around his shoulders but the rest were wrapped around his arms from shoulders to wrists. Overall, the image reminded him of the lacings of a corset, with the arms as the focus rather than the torso.

“Sir,” he whimpered. His hands clenched and unclenched in his bonds.

“Shh.” Phil’s hand left his neck to trail down the links of the chain. Even though it wasn’t anywhere near his body, Clint still shivered again at the phantom touch. Phil’s hands left him completely as he coated his fingers with slick.

Clint moaned as Phil tugged the plug free and circled his clenching hole. One and then two fingers dipped inside him in rapid succession. It was almost too much, his hole stretching to accommodate, and he gasped in surprise.

“Shh, you can take it.”

Clint twisted in his bonds, his body undecided as to whether it wanted to move towards or away from the intrusion. Then, almost without his volition, he shifted backwards, shoving his body more firmly onto Phil’s thick fingers, another thick moan spilling from his throat.

“There you go.”

Clint flung his head backwards as his hips worked on Phil’s fingers. “Phil,” he moaned. “I can’t,” his voice trailed off in another gasp.

“You will.”

There was something pressing against his entrance, tapered end coated in slick and flaring out into a bulbous shape. Clint bent forward, pressed his cheek more firmly against the pillow, muffled his moans into the thick folds of the fabric as it pressed inside. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach and he was so turned on that he couldn’t even think.

“Phil,” he whined. “Please.”

“I’ve got you.” For the first time, Phil sounded breathless. Clint was drawn upwards and then there was something nudging at his mouth, warm and blunt. Clint opened his mouth eagerly, drew Phil’s thick cock inside, moaned as his length pressed inside. He swirled his tongue around his wide girth and reveled in the ragged moan Phil let out in response. He lost himself in pulling more sounds from Phil, harsh breaths and bitten-off groans, the toy inside of him shifting with every clench of his buttocks, brushing against that sensitive spot inside.

Then, the vibrations started.

Clint pulled off of Phil with a gasp, startled eyes flying up to meet Phil’s. A smirk curved the corner of Phil’s mouth and the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the back of Clint’s neck held a small circular remote. As Clint watched, Phil tilted his hand and the vibrations coming from the prostate massager increased in intensity, dragging an involuntary shout from Clint.

“Oh, fuck!”

Phil’s eyes darkened even further as he looked down at Clint. “Yes,” he said and there was a savage note to his tone, something primal in his gaze. “I think I will.”

In short order, the prostate massager was replaced by the head of Phil’s cock. Phil shoved inside of him and set up a brutal pace, a hard exhaled breath accompanying every thrust. He’d lubed his cock but only just and Clint felt every single inch. He was driven to the edge in two minutes flat, chest heaving with his harsh pants at every delicious slide of Phil’s cock.

“Sir.” His voice was little more than a whisper of breath as he teetered on the edge.

“Eyes on me,” Phil commanded, twisting his hips, hands gripping Clint’s ass. “I want to see,” Phil huffed out. “I want to see you.”

Clint immediately locked gazes with Phil in the mirror. He took in the way Phil’s brow creased as he doubled his efforts in pounding Clint’s ass and bringing him over the edge. He saw the hunger in Phil’s eyes, the unadulterated lust as he swept his gaze along Clint’s body in the mirror. He watched as Phil’s nostrils flared and his lips tightened as he got close to the end.

Finally, when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Phil’s hand was circling his aching cock, stroking it from root to tip.

“Come.”

Clint didn’t so much come as shatter into a million brilliant pieces, shining and effervescent, shaking so hard in his bonds that the chain sounded in concert, underscoring his fall over the edge, shouting Phil’s name.

“God, how I love you,” Phil breathed into his ear as he pressed close, cock jerking, spilling his seed inside Clint’s eager, open hole.

Clint tried to return the sentiment but his tongue was stuck firmly to the roof of his mouth, head swimming in the aftermath of orgasm. He’d make sure that Phil knew later, once the world made sense again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
